


Taking the Scenic Route [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Taking the Scenic Route" by misuraAuthor's original summary:Fiona invites Deirdre on a quest for their brother Corwin.





	Taking the Scenic Route [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking the Scenic Route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895291) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HOP3sb0CRe_LOjUHIhw6z-b0NU035xNT) | 0:07:26


End file.
